


A Mutant Miko

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, X Men Evolution, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, xover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome blinked as she stared up at the mansion. Oh, great...what had she gotten herself into now? A series of drabbles featuring our lovable miko and the various mutants of X men evolution. Rated M to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Catch Phrases

Kurt smiled as he plopped on the couch. "Girls love ze fuzzy dude." Kagome huffed as she jumped over the couch landing in his lap. She smirked as he gave a light 'umpf' she rolled her eyes at his dramatics and leaned into him, her face inches away from his. "Why yes, yes  _your_  girl does love the fuzzy dude."

He laughed lightly as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, one arm wrapped around her waist. "Ah, Kagome…you know I love you. Zat's just mien catch phrase." She rolled her eyes as she placed a light kiss on his lips. "Is that so…then you don't even want to know what mine was…"

She gave him one last kiss before standing up and leaving the room, smirking as he fumbled to get off the couch and trail after her, "Kagome! Tell me! I vanna know!" She smiled as she shook her head with a 'Nu uh.' Oh, how she loved to mess with her boyfriend. She smiled lightly, she would give it an hour before telling him, he was no doubt going to be disappointed. After all 'Sit Boy!' paled in comparison to 'Chicks dig the Fuzzy due.' Oh well.


	2. Gambit (Rémy Etienne LeBeau)

Kagome stared blankly at the man across from her…he did not just suggest they play strip poker in the danger room?

"Are you crazy?" She asked with a frown and he smiled at her charmingly.

"No Mon Cheri…I do not believez I am."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Either way, I'm going to have to pass on that little offer of yours."

He blinked as he followed her into the locker room, "Oh I see…you are...how they say?...Scaredy cat, no, Mon Cheri?"

She huffed, she was no scaredy cat! "Oh, you are so on!" She missed the small smirk he sent her as she turned her back on him to grab her duffel bag from the locker.

"Come on, lets go. We can play in my room…get that stupid grin off your face." He nodded and let her lead him to her room; oh, this was going to be fun.

How right he was, here they were fifteen minutes into the game and she was in her panties and bra. She huffed as she glared at him, oh that ass! He not only tricked her into playing, but into thinking she had a shot at winning. At first things had been okay, she had lost her outer shirt and he had lost a sock or two…then, before she knew it she was practically naked!

She glanced down at her cards and then at his smirking face, she was so screwed and they both knew it! She huffed as she laid down her losing hand. He smiled at her charmingly and held up his winning hand. She glared at him muttering a 'I hate you' under her breath as he pointed at her bra. "Off with it Mon Cheri."

She glared but slowly undid the clasp making sure she still had it covering her as she laid on her bed, her breasts pressed directly to it so he could see nothing as she tugged it off.

She blushed red as he pouted, "Now zat iz not very fair at all, Mon Cheri."

She blushed more but looked away, "Deal with it."

He smirked, "Oh, I will…"

She huffed at him and tossed something at him in anger only to realize what she threw and face palmed, "Um can I have that back?"

He smiled at her and shook his finger, "No, no, cheri, zis is now mine. You have given it to me, you zee?"

She actually growled at him. "I did NOT give it to you, you jerk! I was throwing something RANDOM at you and it just happened to be THAT. Now give. it. back."

He blinked as if thinking it over, "Hmm... no." He winked at her as he put the strap in his mouth and grabbed a new hand.

She blushed red in embarrassment and anger as she watched it hang carelessly from his teeth, dangling there. She vowed then and there she would get him back. She held back a groan as she picked up another losing hand…she was so screwed. She blushed bright red as he gave her a knowing smirk. She quickly tossed down her had, sat up and pulled off her panties before high tailing it into her bathroom.

He smirked as he took her bra from his mouth and picked up the discarded panties, oh that was fun, his Cheri was very fun to tease. He quickly pocketed his 'spoils of war' before grinning at her bathroom door, "Zat was fun Mon Cheri, let me know when you want a rematch." He smiled as he exited her room whistling a merry tune under his breath.


	3. Logan (Wolverine)

Kagome blinked at the sticky, sweet smelling liquid that covered her. What the hell was it? Oro had asked her to grab the bottle of liquid from her room, which she had done. She was in the process of returning to the woman when Logan up popped out of no where, complaining about some smell, and she bumped into him, causing her to spill it all over her nice new shirt.

"Logan! God, can't you make noise, you know, like a normal person?" She blinked when he just started at her, scenting the air. She sighed as she bent over to pick up the spilled bottle, him and his weird quirks, then again everyone who lived in the mansion had  _some_  quirks.

She blinked when she felt him step up behind her, what was he doing? She blushed bright red as he grabbed her hips and pulled her back into him. She quickly stood up, her back pressed to his chest, "Logan!" She gasped as he nuzzled her neck, his hot breath fanning across it making her shiver.

She blushed more as he moved his hands from her hips to rest on her navel, massaging it softly, she shivered again as the weird liquid was absorbed into her skin. She groaned lightly as it started to feel good, very good. She silently lifted up the now empty bottle, her eyes widened when she read the label.

Pheromone perfume?

What the hell? Why did Oro have such a thing? Oh, God! She blushed remembering why Oro wanted the bottle; she was going to have a private meeting with Hank…oh, eww. She did not want to think about it! She gasped as Logan ground into her and groaned in pleasure. By the looks of things she wouldn't have to. She giggled lightly as he pulled her into an empty room.


	4. Angel (Warren Worthington III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Bird's Eye View

Kagome hummed as she worked in the garden, well what was left of it after a training session with Logan. She smirked lightly as she stood up stretching lightly, her low cut shirt shifting to show off more of her pale creamy breasts. Oh, she knew he was there soaring around in the air, 'patrolling'. Psh, if by patrolling he meant looking down girl's shirts.

Who would have thought that perfect, polite Angel was a closet pervert? She grinned as she walked through a small cluster of trees on her way back to the mansion. She groaned lightly as she pulled her shirt away from her, once again exposing her bra clad breasts.

"Oh, it's sooo hot." She murmured, bringing up a bottle of water as if she were going to pour it onto herself. She smirked as she heard a thump followed by a bigger thump.

She quickly spun around a look of mock concern on her face, "Oh, Angel! Are you okay?" She kneeled next to him, mentally grinning as he blushed and shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I better get back to patrolling…"

She smiled and stood up, "Yeah, I mean you're the only one here with a bird's eye view..." She laughed lightly as he flushed and took of in a flutter of wings. Oh, yeah, he was caught and he knew it.


	5. Lance Alvers (Avalanche)

Kagome sighed as she sat on the steps of the school, today had been a very shitty day. She had been held after school because stupid Lance had kept tossing shit at her until she snapped and yelled at him, which landed her in detention. To make matters worse she had missed her ride back to the mansion, just fucking great.

She glared at the ground wishing it was Lance, that ass, what was his problem? He was always teasing or messing with her! On more then one occasion, Jean had hinted at it being his way of showing her he liked her. Psh, yeah right, what where they, in kindergarten? Plus, if you added in the fact he had tried to kill her, in their various X Men vs the Brotherhood matches, yeah, he did  _not_  like her.

She let out an aggravated sigh as she stood up stretching. "Damnit!" She sighed as she picked up her backpack and put it on, "Looks like I'm walking…just freaking great." She was halfway out of the parking lot when someone honked at her, from behind her, scaring the shit out of her. She whirled around to face the offender, and glared. There, in his little jeep, sat the bane of her existence, Lance.

She glared at him even more as he inched his car along side of her, his damn cocky smirk on his face. "What do you want?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"What makes you think I want something from you?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Maybe because you're creeping alongside of me in your rust bucket." She smirked as he glared at her.

"At least I have a car."

She shrugged, "So? So does Scott."

Lance huffed at the mentions of Summers, he did not like the other boy, it was just something that seemed to be written in his DNA. He also didn't like it how she used Summers in an attempt to insult him. "Yeah so? He's not here, and I am." He watched as she rolled her eyes.

"So? I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you."

He grinned, "What were you waiting around for me? That's so sweet."

Kagome glared at him as she sped up her pace a bit, sadly he was still in his jeep and could easily keep up with her. "No you  _baka no teme_. I had detention for that little stunt you pulled in class." She smirked as he looked confused at the foreign words.

"Hey what's that mean?"

She smirked lightly. "Not telling."

Lance huffed in anger, he didn't like it when she used her first language on him! He knew it was some kind of insult…it always was. "Look, if you tell me, I'll give you a ride to the X-tard mansion."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Its your fault I'm walking in the first place!" He rolled his eyes.

"No one said you had to blow up at me."

She huffed angrily. "I wouldn't have if you wouldn't have thrown shit at me,  _baka no teme_!"

He huffed as he put his jeep in park and turned to her, "Look you want a ride or not?"

She huffed but nodded, she did not want to have to walk all the way back to the mansion. "Fine." She jerked open the door and got in slamming it behind her. He smirked at her as he put his jeep in drive, oh, he'd give her a ride all right.

Kagome smiled goofily as they skidded into the drive way of the mansion, now that was a ride! It could almost rival ridding with Wolverine! She giggled lightly as she got out of the jeep and walked over to his side of the car. "Thanks for the ride."

He nodded, "No problem…so what dose  _baka no teme_  mean?"

She smirked at him and leaned in to whisper almost seductively in his ear. "Oh that? Do you really want to know?" Her finger trailed over his jaw before stopping at his chin. "It means stupid bastard." There was a resounding smack, and she smiled to herself as she walked into the mansion hearing him curse as he pulled out of the drive way.


	6. Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Faster Then A Speeding Bullet

"Hmmm, that was quick..." She murmured.

He huffed and looked away from her, "Don't you dare start..."

She smiled innocently, "What? I have no idea what you're talking about...Mr. faster then a speeding bullet..."

He rolled his eyes, "Remember that when you want something…"

She smiled as she leaned over and kissed him lightly, "Don't worry my dear Quicksilver, I happen to like it fast."

She smirked as he blushed and grabbed the bags from his hands, oh, yeah, it rocked having him in the house. "Guy's the foods here!" She smiled as the others cheered happily; it was taco bell, after all. It sucked only having one working car, but hey who needed one when you had Quicksilver?


	7. Scott Summers (Cyclops)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: White Lie

Kagome, the 'normal' girl, smiled at Scott as he approached her. She had a soft spot for the younger mutant boy, in fact she might go so far as to say she had a crush on him. She blushed at that thought and smiled as he stopped in front of her. He looked like he wanted to ask her why she, a seemingly normal girl was at an institute for mutants.

She sighed lightly and decided to take pity on him, he had been standing in front of her for the past few minutes, no doubt trying to think of a way to ask her without sounding rude. "You want to know why I'm here, not being a mutant and all, right Scott-Kun?"

He nodded lightly, briefly wondering if she had read his mind. "Yes, that is if you don't mind telling me…"

She smiled up at him. "Oh, not at all, in fact, I was hoping you would be the one to ask me." With that she stepped up to him, barely leaving any space between them and pressed her lips to his.

He stiffened, she was kissing him! What should he do? He blinked at the feeling of her soft lips pressed to his and decided to enjoy it. He relaxed and opened his mouth, his tongue snaking out to ask for permission to enter her mouth. Permission she easily gave, tongue met tongue in a swirling dance for dominance, a dance he won. He sighed lightly missing her warmth as she pulled back and smiled at him.

"Take off you glasses Scott-Kun." He blinked and was snapped back to reality.

"I can't you know what will happen if I do."

She smiled softly at him and shook her head. "It'll be okay I promise. So please?" He stared down at her, her face tinted red by his glasses, and thought about it. She knew what would happen if he took off his glasses yet she asked him to anyway…maybe she knew something he didn't know?

With a heavy sigh he nodded and lifted his hands form her hips, lightly wondering when they were placed there, and shakily took of his glasses, his eyes squeezed shut. He jumped lightly as she gently placed her hands on his face. "Please, open your eyes Scott-Kun." He took a deep shaky breath and nodded, opening his eyes and bracing himself for the worst.

He blinked as she smiled at him, her blue eyes looking into his dark brown ones. "H-how?" She let go of his face and stepped back lightly. "I'm a 'cure' for mutants…well a temporary one. No one knows why, but I can 'cure' mutant powers for a small amount of time with a kiss." She giggled as he gaped at her, his mouth actually hanging open a bit. "Mahh, Scott-Kun you're going to catch flies like that." With that she lightly closed his mouth and walked past him.

He blinked and blinked again as he saw the world as it was, without the constant red tint he had grown used to over the years. He turned on his heel and watched as Kagome started walking away from him, and before he knew it he was trailing after her. Kagome smiled lightly as he trialed after her, okay so maybe she lied a little bit, she didn't have to kiss a person for her power to work, no all she had to do was touch them, but still it was only a little white lie.


	8. Gambit  (Rémy Etienne LeBeau)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter two
> 
> Theme: Rematch

She huffed as she stormed into Gambit's room, smirking as he fell off his bed. "You!"

He blinked and sat up, "Yes, me…?" She glared at him and stomped over to him her eyes blazing.

"You're a cheat! I want a rematch…NOW!" He blinked as he stood.

"Moi? A cheat?"

She glared at him, "Yes, you mister card master!"

He blinked, "Oh, zo you heard?"

She glared, "Oh, yeah, I heard…I want a re match!"

He smiled as he got off the floor, "Why of course, Mon Cheri, but we both know how its going to end…" She smirked at him as she shoved something in his face.

"Me, you, Tekken. Three rounds…winner has to do whatever the loser says." Gambit blinked, what was zis Tekken?

He blinked as she smirked up at him, "What are you a scaredy cat?"

He blinked, "Remy iz not a scaredy cat."

She smirked at him as she led him towards the living room, "Get ready to prove it." He grinned as he sat down on the floor and watched as she put the game in the machine, how hard could a game be?

He gaped as she creamed his player for the third time, her chosen character doing a small victory dance. He had just lost three times in a row! Hell, in the first round he didn't even get a hit in, by the second round he was kinda getting the hang of it, by the third round he was semi confident…and yet he still lost!

"Remy wants a rematch." She smirked at him as she stood up and did the same pose as her character in the game, one hand on her hip as she held her other hand out doing the victory sign, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Another time my dear Gambit….for now…I want you…to…oh I jut got a great idea…wait right here!" Her dear Gambit? He liked the sound of that. Wait...she had a 'great' idea? That...did not sound good. Not at all.

He blinked as she ran out of the room and came back three minutes later with Jean and a piece of paper in hand. He paled, this was not going to be good for him. Not one bit. She smiled as she turned to Jean, "Jean can you do me a favor and broadcast what Gambit's about to read to the rest of the school? I promise it's nothing bad…"

Jean smiled and nodded, "Sure no problem."

She smiled and bounded over to him, a smile on her face as she placed the piece of paper in his hands, "Well here you go, I trust you know how to read." She smiled innocently up at him as he huffed and yanked it out of her hands. Grunting lightly as Jean placed her hand on his shoulder, her other one on her temple to relay the message.

He sighed as he held up the paper, "I, Gambit, haz a zmall two- ah do I haz to do zis, cheri?"

Kagome smirked, "Oh yes, now say it!"

He sighed but nodded, "Haz a zmall two inch long peniz zat waz mistakenz for a worm by me lazt lover. zere, zatizfied?" She smiled but shook her head and pointed at the second paragraph of the paper, "Nope keep going."

He sighed again but nodded, "Alzo, I am notzing compared to Mon Cheri, Kagome, she iz ze awezomezuace and iz better then me at…now zat iz a lie."

She huffed and pointed at the paper, "Stick to the script!"

He huffed but nodded, "Zhe iz better then me at everything. I am nozing but a card playing pervert. I am lucking to even bazk in her prezence."

She smiled as she patted his back, "There now that wasn't so hard was it?"

He glared at her as Jean walked away chuckling under her breath, "Oh, zis meanz war, little one, zis meanz ze warz."


	9. Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For KibaSin

They were like magnets, she decided, attracted to each other, but at the same time, they repelled each other. Right now, she couldn't help but be attracted, watching him. He was leaning on a door frame, taunting Rogue, and was looking utterly gorgeous as he did so. On the other hand, just the other day she hated his guts, but then again he was a natural jerk... and she seemed to have a thing for those.

She rolled her eyes as he made a kissy face at Rogue, the southern belle rolled her eyes and walked past him with a huff. She giggled lightly as he huffed as well, and made a face at Rogue's back before zooming out of the door Rogue had gone though. She sighed as she heard Rogue's angry cry and felt a rush of air race past her. She blinked as Rogue stomped back in the room, murder in her eyes.

"What'd he do now?"

Rogue blinked taking notice of her and huffed, "Little pervert took mah gawd damned bra that's what he did! And Ah'ma kill him!" Kagome blinked, he took Rogue's bra? She couldn't help the stab of hurt that raced though her, just like she couldn't stop the wave of disgust. She was disgusted that he would use his powers to do that, then again he was him, and saddened by the fact that it was Rogue and not her that caught his attention.

She blinked as Rogue stormed past her, no doubt ready to try and kill him, it was what he deserved, yet her heart stopped at the thought of him hurt. Either way it was to late Rogue was halfway up the stairs when he rushed by, a gust of wind following behind him. She blinked as Rogue cried out again, "Ya fucking pervert! Arrgh!" With that Rogue stormed into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

She blinked a she felt someone lean on her from behind, she rolled her eyes when she saw a black lacey bra being held in front of her face. "Not what you'd expect form little Roguey is it?"

She rolled her eyes and shrugged him off, right now he was definitely repelling her. "Whatever you damn pervert." She rolled her eyes at he appeared in front of her.

"Awww are you _jealous_? Don't worry I like  _yours_  better." She blinked as he held up her red lacy bra. She blinked, when did he?

He smirked at her as he tossed Rogue's bra behind him and played with hers, "Oh…a  _D_ are you? Never would have guessed." She growled darkly as she fisted her hands at her sides.

"Give that back!" He smirked at her and appeared next to her, one arm around her shoulders as he dangled her bra with his other hand.

"I don't think I will." She huffed and swung at him, not surprised when all she met was air.

He laughed as he lounged on the couch holding her bra above his head, "My, my Kagome temper, temper. Hmm, I wonder if you're this wild in bed?" She blushed a bright red, and dully noted that he to had a light blush on his cheeks.

The ass, he  _knew_  she felt something for him, hell, she knew he felt something for her, but for him to say that! Even it was him just being a jerk. She huffed and looked away from him. "One way to find out." She blushed such a bright red she almost rivaled the bra that sat on his head, it had slipped out of his fingers at her comment.

He blinked and blinked again…did she just? He stared at her his eyes taking in her flushed cheeks and the nervous twitch of her fingers. Yes, yes she did! Well, he didn't know what to do, yes, he felt something for the small Japanese woman but he didn't know what it was. At times it was affection and at others it was annoyance, either way whatever he felt it was strong. A small smirk broke across his face, why not? She was freely offering…and he was attracted to her. He grinned, he was going to go for it.

She blinked as a whirlwind of air rushed at her, she barely realized she was in someone's arms before she was dropped on something soft. She blinked and looked around, noticing one they were in her room and two she was naked! She blushed bright red as she covered herself and refused to look up at him.

He blinked as he looked down at her, never had he seen her look so venerable, so cute, so loveable. He blinked feeling bad that he had moved so fast, he hadn't even let her undress herself, yet he was used to living at such a fast pace that it was natural to him. He sighed, just this once he would try and slow down, if only for her. "Kagome, look at me."

She flushed red but did so, once she was looking up at him he leaned down and lightly kissed her. "I think I might love you."

She blushed redder than she already was, if that were even possible, she thought with embarrassment. "I think I might love you, too." He smiled as he quickly shed his own clothes. She flushed red as he smirked at her and slowly, a word that was should never be associated with him, crawled on top of her.


	10. Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Language Barrier

Kagome smiled as she saw Kurt make a bee line for her, they were great friends despite the language barrier. She, originally being from Japan, had trouble understating, let alone speaking, English. So it was doubly hard for her to understand Kurt with his cute accent. That didn't stop their friendship from growing, sometimes you didn't need words.

Kurt blushed as Kagome smiled up at him, oh, gosh…maybe he should just wait. He blinked as she looked up at him in worry. "Kurt…what wrong?" He smiled at her and patted her head.

"Its nozing Kagome." She frowned but nodded as they walked through the halls of the mansion.

"Kagome…I vant you to be mien girlfviend!"

She blinked not understanding him, "You want me to a what?" Kurt let out an aggravated sigh tossing his arms up in the air.

"Oh, forgets it!" With that he grabbed her and pulled her into a startling and sloppy kiss. When he pulled back he blushed bright red at the stunned look on her face.

Kagome blinked as she brought a hand up to her bruised lips and looked at him. Her face widened in understanding, oh! She blushed bright red, "I will be you girlfriend."

She blinked as he pulled her into his arms. "All right!" She smiled as he pulled her closer to him, who needed words when you could use body language instead?


	11. Bobby Drake (Iceman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Icy Hot
> 
> For: Kibasin

Kagome rolled her eyes as Bobby, the boy she hadn't seen since her childhood, sweet talked some girls. Honestly , how time had changed him, he went from a rebellious brat that seemed to live to piss off her uncle Logan, to a hot sexy suave womanizer. The thing was…she was jealous of the girls he was sweet talking, yes, she liked him, and had since they were kids.

In fact, she fondly recalled their adventures when they were but kids; she had been living with her uncle Logan when they first met, yes 'Uncle' Logan, he had taken her in when her father had passed all those years ago. At first, they hated each other, he was always trying to show off his 'iceman' powers, she, not knowing that she was a miko at the time, paled in comparison. But as time went by they had become inseparable…until she and her uncle left to travel around.

Now, here she was; sixteen years old and hopelessly in love with her childhood friend, who had turned into a hot sexy womanizing young man…who didn't really pay any attention to her the way she wanted him to. She pouted as he made the girls glass like ice roses, something he had learned to do solely for her, the hot sexy jerk.

She blinked as he turned to her and winked at her blowing her an ice-mist kiss that actually traveled over to her and landed on her cheek causing her to shiver. She blushed a bright red and held a hand up to her cheek as he turned his attention back to the other girls. At least she still had some hope, he didn't give anyone else his 'ice kisses'…yet.


	12. Logan (Wolverine)

At first he was reluctant to give in to her advances, he was old enough to be her grandfather five times over but she was a persistent little thing, he would give her that.

She had worn down his resistance after two months of meeting her, which was a feat in it's self seeing as he had know Rogue since she was fifteen and she was  _still_  trying to gain his attention at the age of twenty one.

Then again Kagome had drawn the line in the sand on that one quite clearly.

Of course Rogue had put up a fight but in the end Kagome's miko abilities were far stronger then Rogue's mutant ones.

In fact it was when she was fighting for him so harshly that his resistance had crumbled; she later told him it had to do with the diluted wolf demon blood flowing in his veins.

Not that he cared much, she was his now and she would be for a very long time if he had anything to say about it.


	13. Angel (Warren Worthington III)

Angel sighed as he ran his finger tips down her jaw line, once again mapping out a trail they knew all so well. He smiled as he slowly, tentatively let his fingers glide lower, enjoying how his lightly tanned skin stood out against her pale skin. She truly was an Asian beauty and she was his Asian beauty. He smiled as he moved his finger back up to trace her pink plump lips that were just begging to be kissed, that could wait for now.

He let his fingers once again draw a blazing path from her lips, down her jaw line and let them rest on her slim neck. He could almost feel her pulse race under his fingers. He sighed again as he moved them lower, lightly tracing patterns on her exposed chest, it was then that he wish she was wearing something that showed a little more skin. Then again her simple blue sundress did wonders for her, especially her bright blue eyes that were looking up at him full of love.

He smiled at her, matching her small loving yet coy smile as he ran his fingers over the tops of her breasts. He could almost hear her sharp intake of breath as he moved his fingers lower, drawing small patterns on her slim and tone stomach. He smirked at her as he moved his fingers lower to rest them on her navel. He jumped as a Frisbee slammed into the window and bounced back at the person who had tossed it.

He sighed as he pulled himself from his thoughts, placing the picture of his girlfriend on the table. He scowled as he looked at the clock, it was only two forty three, she would not get out of school for an hour yet. He huffed, it wasn't fair everyday he had to wait for her to get home from school just so he could spend some time with her. It wasn't fair. She was his girlfriend, his lover, his Kagome. She shouldn't have to go to school, no she should stay at the mansion with him.


	14. Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver)

Why did she always, always fall for silver haired jerks? First was InuYasha, of course. Then was Sesshoumaru, who was an ass, too, in his own way. Later was Youko, who was a horrid male who, in the end, took her virginity and left. The bastard. Now, now there was  _this_ guy...

She glared at him as he smirked at her, oh that ass, he was purposely trying to piss her off…and it was working. "Give it back."

He smirked at her and shook his head, "No can do, Kaggy." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I will hurt you."

He smirked and zoomed around the room his voice echoing. "Gotta catch me first."

She snorted and stuck out her foot, smirking as he cried out and went tumbling into the couch. She smiled innocently at him as she waltzed over and reclaimed her red dress.

He huffed at her his face set in a scowl, "I hate you."

She smiled as she leaned down and gave him a light peck, "Love you too."

He scoffed and zoomed by her, once again taking her dress with him. She cried out in anger, that ass! If he didn't want her to go with Rogue to the club all he had to do was say so. But no! Instead he tried to keep her home by stealing all her 'sexy' clothes!

"UGH, you jerk!" She huffed a she heard his chuckle from up stairs, she did have to fall for silver haired, emotionally constipated, jerks didn't she? She glowered darkly as she stomped up the stairs, intent on one getting her clothes back or two getting him to admit his feelings.

Both would be equally hard, but she had a feeling the first one would be easier, after all he was one stubborn ass jerk. But she would love him no other way.


	15. Gambit (Rémy Etienne LeBeau)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: All Tied Up

Kagome couldn't help but love his touches. She was blindfolded, and had no idea who it was, but by the gods he was driving her crazy. It sure as hell wasn't Bobby-whom had tied her up and blindfolded her as some sick joke, about an hour ago-but who was it? Ooh- was that his tongue?

She blushed lightly, "St-stop don't touch me!" She said half-heartedly, what? It felt kinda good…

He grinned as he leaned forward and growled into her ear "And why would I, you little slut?"

She flushed in outrage at being called a slut-she had never even DONE the deed. "You bastard! I'll have you know I'm a virgin!"

He chuckled running his hands over her exposed flesh. "That's good ta know, mon cheri."

She flushed, in both anger and embarrassment, anger because she had just let him know she was a virgin, which he seemed to like, and embarrassment because he was  _really_  good with his hands. "Untie me you damn...damn rapist!"

"Ah, ah, ah, cheri, I may be new to the team, but when a girl is tied up ready ta go in a man's room, dat can only mean one thing, no?"

She paled, oh when she got out of this she was going to kill Bobby! "I-I…damn it would you please move your hand!" She blushed as he did what she asked and started massaging her thighs. She groaned, and she knew just  _knew_  he thought it was a sex noise, when it wasn't…entirely a sex noise. "L-look I don't even know who you are! How do I know your not an enemy or something?"

He blinked, she was right! She could not see his handsome face and it was not fair to her! He pulled his hands away from her thighs, smirking at her small involuntary noise of disappointment and hooked his fingers under the blindfold and pulled it away. He blinked unprepared for the pair of stunning blue eyes that met his.

She blinked as she took in his smoldering red eyes, she didn't recognize him, then again she hadn't been on any missions with the x men, her powers were too unstable, she could cancel out any mutant power which would work against their side if she got out of hand, so she mostly just became the housemaid and worked out in the danger room to try to gain control.

She squeaked as he stared intently into her eyes, she couldn't help the blush that rose on her cheeks, he was hot, plain and simple. She blushed more when he smirked at her, his hands holding her face still so he could look at her.

"Mon Cheri you are quite de looker…if ya don mind, can Remy ask why ya would resort to tying yourself up like dis?"

She flushed as he moved his hands down from her face to trail a path down her shoulders. She squeaked again as his slightly rough hands rested on her pale, lace covered breasts. The pervert!

"B-But I didn't tie myself up! O-Oh god~ You're not going t-to-?"

He smirked at her. "To what?" He sighed as she paled, fear welling in her eyes, now he felt bad. He sighed again as he moved away from her.

"No, cheri, if you did not put yourself here, I have no objections to lettin' ya up, dough, I would not mind helping you with your new...problem..." He smirked is hand moving lower to rest on her navel and massage it.

She flushed red, anger replacing her embarrassment. "What problem? I have no problem except that I'm fucking tied up in my bra and panties! That's my damn problem!"

He blinked not expecting her to be such a…spitfire…a slow grin broke across his face. He liked it. He moved his hands lower, they were now playing with the waist band of her panties, and enjoyed the small growl that escaped her throat.

"Well, Mon Cheri…Remy must say he likes dis side of ya…ya know what…I tinks I will be keepin' ya." He nodded and smiled at her like he had just told her the greatest thing in the world.

She growled angrily, who did this man think he was? "You what? You have no right! Y-you God damn pig!"

He blinked as she went on a rant, he was mildly happy she was tied up because he had no doubt she would hurt him if she wasn't. But what confused him the most was that she seemed mad at him, why?

"Why are you not happy? Many women would die to belong to da Gambit." That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because she started on another rant, this one longer, louder, and more vicious. He sighed and shook his head as he stepped towards his door.

"Ya know what, Cheri? Remy thinks he will be lettin ya calm down for a bit, yes?" With that he winked at her and shut the door on her. He grinned happily as he walked down the hall, her yells and insults echoing down the hall. Oh, this was gonna be fun! He was definitely enjoying being a part of this whole x-men thing so far!


	16. Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Mind Fucking the Masses

Kurt huffed as he glared at Kitty, she was, once again, teasing him about his  _small(_ of  _course_ it was just a tiny one!) crush on the new student, Kagome Higurashi. Thank God she was busy training in the danger room and was not here to hear about it, he would just die if she were! He pouted as he turned away from Kitty and poofed away; he did not want to deal with it, nor did he have to.

He blinked when he reappeared; in a place he should not have! He blinked as he looked around the bedroom, a bedroom he had never seen before. His ears twitched at a small moan coming from underneath him. He looked down and blushed beet red. He was on top of a woman, and she was naked! He blushed more when she shifted, oh God, not only was he naked but he was in her!

The woman under him noticed that he had become stiff as a board and opened her blue eyes to look up at him. "Kurt...What is it?" She frowned lightly in concern, lifting a hand up to his face. "I thought the fuzzy dude was going to prove to his chick how much he loves her?" Kurt sputtered and just stared at her wide eyed, why was he on top of an older looking Kagome?

"I- you..vhat…vhy? Huh?" Kurt managed to get out, with plenty of difficulty on his part.

She frowned at him and sat up lightly, looking into his eyes, "Kurt, koibito, what's wrong?" He blushed more her new position shoving her breasts in his face. Oh God, he felt light headed as she moved a little bit more her warm walls squeezing his member that was still inside her.

"Who are you? Vhat...Vhat is going onz?" She blinked, what was wrong with her husband? Why didn't he recognize her?

She rolled them over so she was on top of him pinning his hands above his head, mentally thanking her father, Logan, for all the forced lessons when she was a child. She glared down at the, she blinked, younger version of her husband. What the hell was going on? She narrowed her eyes at the Kurt look alike. "Who are you, and where is my husband?"

He gulped as the woman, Kagome he assumed, who was under him a mere second ago glared down at him, her attitude doing a three-sixty, was she somehow related to Logan. He blinked as she growled down at him, "Answer. Me."

He gulped again, "Calm down! Meina name iz Kurt! I dun know vhere your huzvand is!" He blinked as she leaned down to…sniff him and pulled back a puzzled look on her face.

"That can't be…you smell like my Kurt, but you're obviously not him. I don't understand…" Kurt had to bite back a moan as she sat back, he was still inside her. She ignored him and shifted again, moving so she was sitting up, her arms crossed under her full breasts. She sighed and looked down at the younger version of her husband. "Explain how you got here…better yet, where did you come from?"

Kurt blushed at the sexy image she made but nodded and stuttered out what she wanted to hear. It was five minutes later that she had a small inkling as to what had happened. It had happened once before but to her father. The Kurt underneath her was from a parallel universe, yet, where was her husband…if she had guessed right he was most likely in the universe the Kurt underneath her had come from.

She sighed as she slumped forward, "Just great…" She sighed sadly. Kurt blinked and blushed they were still naked. "Um…can you get off of me…ve're still kind of naked."

She blinked and looked down at him blushing lightly, "Oh! I'm sorry." She moved to get off of him at the same time he moved to try and get feeling back in his tail. They both squeaked as they rolled off the bed landing in a tangle mess on the ground. She ended up sprawled on top of him her hands on his chest and her legs tangled with his. He was sprawled on his back her long black hair was trapped under him just like his tail was trapped between their bodies.

She laughed lightly, oh God, no matter how many versions of her husband existed they were no doubt all clumsy! She gasped lightly as he moved and his member rubbed against her, oh that felt good. She instantly felt bad at that thought, her husband was most likely in a whole different universe, and here she was getting friendly with the younger version of him.

He blushed as he felt her shift trying to get off of him, but was caught by her hair being stunk under him. She groaned as she was forced to keep her head on his warm fuzzy chest. "Can you sit up?" She felt him nod and moaned as he sat up making his member slide deeper inside her.

She blushed as she felt him get harder inside her. Yes, she knew she should get off him but it felt so good, so familiar to be wrapped in his blue fuzzy arms. In fact, a small voice in the back of her head piped up, this was her husband…just a different version of him. Now, normally, she wouldn't listen to such wishy washy logic but, she was just entering her heat cycle.

She sighed and decided to throw caution to the wind, besides this was her husband, in a way, she was sure the other versions of her were with the other version of Kurt. She blushed as she nuzzled his neck, "K-Kurt…will you take me please? I need it so very bad…I'm in heat…and it hurts…"

He blinked, did she just ask him t-to? He blushed, yes, she did…but...should he? She was his other self's wife…wouldn't that be considered cheating? Then again, he was just another version of her husband, just like she was another version of the Kagome he was crushing on in his universe…he gulped and nodded. He might as well, hell, it wasn't everyday he crossed universes and met his other version's wife and in such away.

He tentatively shifted her so that she was on her hands and knees and she couldn't help but to giggle, even though they were separated by time and space, her husband and this Kurt loved the same position. She moaned lightly as he began moving inside her, slow at first, as if he was unsure of what he was doing. She blinked was he a virgin? She smirked at the thought of being his first...again.

"Mmm Kurt…go with your instincts…do what feels good." She groaned as he slowly started to pick up his pace, it felt so good. "Mmmm more."

He grunted and shifted so he could slam into her, the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed around the room. It wasn't long before she came hard and slumped forward, placing them in the lazy doggy position, causing him to be able to enter much deeper than before, he realized as he continued to slam into her, loving all the small sounds she made. He was at his peak when a poofing noise startled them.

They both blinked as the smoke cleared to reveal an older looking Kurt. Kagome blinked as her husband gaped at them. She blushed and lightly waved at him, "Welcome home love."

He nodded lightly his eyes taking in the younger looking him who had his wife bent over. "Vhat's going on?" She laughed as the Kurt behind her tried his best to be a wall, as in not move and draw attention to himself.

"Well you see…" She quickly explained what had happened. "But..what confuses me is shouldn't you be in his universe?"

Her husband blinked, "No…one minute I vas vith you the next I vas in your vather's house…naked….he vasn't very happy."

She laughed lightly and turned to face the younger Kurt, "Are you okay?"

He nodded blushing a bright red, "Um..this is ackvard…"

Her husband nodded, "You're telling me…vut its kinda hot…"

Kagome huffed, "You pervert!"

He shrugged and pointed at her, "You're the one that vas fucking him…" She blushed and sat up, her back pressed against Kurt's chest.

"Yeah well…I'm sorry."

Her husband smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her lightly, "It's okay." He smirked as the younger version of him blushed and looked away. What were they going to do with him? Well judging by what he poofed into he knew what his wife wanted to do…but…could he share his wife with…himself? He blinked, now he was confused…all this universe crap was in Jean's department, not his.

He sighed and met his younger self's eyes, "Vhat do you say ve put this aside and just enjoy your time here? For howeverz long it is?"

Kurt blushed bright red, did his older self just invite him to a threesome? He blinked, well yeah he always wanted to have one but with himself…he huffed. This universe stuff made his head hurt, that was Jean's department. "Vell…if you dun mind…I vould like to…" He trailed off blushing even redder as his older self nodded at him, a smirk on his face.

"Vell, lets show our voman a good time then." Kagome blinked as she was attacked by both Kurt's, God help her!


	17. Logan (Wolverine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Girl Talk

Kagome laughed as she sat around the room with Rogue, Kitty, Jean, and surprisingly Storm, they were having a girl bonding night. Something that three of them had to be forced into; even so none of them expected it to be this fun. Kagome blinked as Kitty got a devious grin on her face.

"Hey, what do you like think the guys look like when they, like, orgasm?" All of them stared at her winded eyed, this was sweet innocent Kitty! To think she thought about stuff like that!

Storm was the first to break out of her stupor, "Kitty!"

Kitty laughed, "What, I was just, like, wondering. I mean like with Kurt, he's always, like, goofing around so I think his would be goofy kinda like this…" She scrunched up her face into a goofy looking grin.

They all laughed, except for Rogue who made a disgusted face, "Ah dun even wanna think about my brother's orgasm face. Thank ya very much."

Kitty rolled hers eyes, "Oh, we all know who you wanna think about…."

Rogue glared at her as Jean shifted a bit, it was a sore topic for the two girls. "Don't ya even go there, Kitty."

Kitty rolled her eyes and ignored Rogues warning, "I think it would be hm…since he's always so like serious I think it would be serious to."

Kitty turned to Jean, "Well what is it? You're his girlfriend you would know!"

Jean blushed bright red and coughed lightly, "I wouldn't know since he's always behind me."

Kitty squealed into her pillow, "Like, Oh my god! I didn't think you'd actually answer!" Jean blushed.

Kagome laughed lightly as Storm sighed, "I think that's quite enough, girls."

Kitty grinned evilly, "Oh, like lighten up, Storm! We're all having fun aren't we?"

Kagome laughed lightly at the younger girl, "I am that's for sure. Hmmm….how do you think Beast's orgasm face would be?"

Kitty made a disgusted face, "Oh, that's, like, so wrong, Kagome!"

Kagome laughed and turned to the oldest woman in the room, "Well, care to let us know?"

Storm blushed but refused back down, "Well….its hard to explain, its not that different from his normal face, but I can tell he purely enjoys being one with me."

Kitty awed, "Oh, that's so sweet, disgusting to think about, but sweet, I bet its because he's into like Shakespeare and all that other stuff."

Rogue rolled her eyes at the younger girl, oh, she smirked as a thought snuck her. "Oh how about Lance's?"

Kitty blushed bright red knowing where Rogue was trying to go with this one. "I wouldn't know!" she blushed as she twiddled her thumbs, "We haven't gotten that far…yet."

Kagome smirked, "Oh I bet I know, it'd probably be like the seizure face he makes when he uses his powers!"

Kitty huffed, "He doesn't make a seizure face!" Everyone stared at her blankly and she huffed turning her head away from her so called friends, "Okay so maybe he does…" They all laughed at her, it was fun to give her a dose of her own medicine, once and a while.

Jean blinked as a though struck her, it was disturbing but it stuck her none the less."What about Wolverine's?" Everyone made a ewe face at the thought, well, except for Kagome.

Kagome smirked as she leaned back lightly her hands behind her head, "Well depending on what position we're in, it varies. Sometimes its urgent, like he has to prove something to himself. Other times its loving and caring, but, most times its rough and dark, and oh so sexy."

Kitty crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, "Ewe Kagome that's, like,  _way_  too much information."

She shrugged, "You're the one that brought it up in the first place."

Kitty pouted lightly, "Yeah, yeah new topic….positions, how many have you used and what were they? Winner gets a bag of snickers!" Everyone but Kagome blushed bright red and groaned. Kagome smirked, oh she had this one in the bag!


	18. Angel (Warren Worthington III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter four.

She smirked as she walked through the woods, she knew he was there. He always was, in fact since she had busted him out he had trailed behind her, no doubt worried she would let the cat out of the bag. She smiled paused in her walk and turned towards him. "Hello Angel."

He blushed lightly as he landed in front of her, she was the only one who knew about his dirty little secret and he would do anything to keep it that way.

"Hey, Kagome." He smiled nervously knowing there was a reason she had called him out. He blinked as her innocent smile turned coy.

"Angel…" He gulped at the way she let his name roll off her tongue, it was sexy.

"Y-er yes?" She smirked as she waltzed over to him, stopping inches away from him, "We both know why you've been following me the past few days….don't we?"

He nodded, but didn't back down, "Yeah and what about it?"

She smiled at him again, "Well…I'll keep your dirty little secret a secret but…" She trailed off her eyes glittering.

He frowned, she was blackmailing him! But…there wasn't anything he could do about it. "What do you want?"

She grinned, eerily similar to Logan, "I thought you'd never ask…all I ask for is that you liberate me from my twenty-five years of virginity."

He gaped, did, did she, the hottest girl on campus…just ask him to de-flower her? He blinked waiting for her so smile at him and say she was just kidding.

She poked his chest lightly gaining his attention, "Well?" She titled her head cutely and stared up at him in question, her full pouty lips separated lightly as she rested both of her hands on his chest and stepped closer to him.

A slow grin spread across his face, she was freely offering and it would be impolite to turn down a lady in need… "No problem." With that he scooped her up in his arms and was off in a flurry of feathery wings.

She gasped as she held onto him for dear life, giggling as he zoomed towards his open window, oh yeah goodbye virginity, hello mind blowing sex. Logan was right, blackmail was good.


	19. Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)

Kagome hummed lightly as she worked the shampoo into her hair. It was so nice to get clean in her own bathroom, she along with her boyfriend were allowed to go on a mini vacation. Oh yeah, it sure did pay to be Logan's daughter. She sighed happily as she leaned back to wash out the shampoo, she jumped as she heard a poof.

She glared at her boyfriend as he smirked at her lightly, "Hello Kagome, canz I join you?" She glared at him darkly, he had been spending way to much time with Bobby.

"No! You hentai!" She quickly stood up and smacked him hard, realizing where his eyes were. "Baka no hentai!" She grabbed a near by towel and wrapped it around herself.

She huffed and glared at her boyfriend who was laying on the ground dazed. "I can't believe you Kurt!"

He whimpered giving her his puppy dog eyes. "I'm zorry Kagome. I just vanted to be with you! Ve've done it befores in the bath!"

She huffed at him a small blush on her face. "Yeah, but were in my mom's house!"

He blinked, "So?"

She let out an aggravated groan and grabbed him by his elf like ear, "You baka hentai! Ooo! You can be so…so argh!" She stomped down the hall, glad her family was out for the day, dragging him behind her. She opened the door to her room and dragged him, letting go of his ear she grabbed some clothes.

"You better not poof away mister."

He gulped and nodded, she could be just as scary as her dad when she wanted to be. He watched as she quickly dressed and turned back to him a scowl on her face. He blinked, "Now clamz it down, love…"

She glared at him, "Don't tell me what to do, you freaking little hentai!" He blinked and poofed away. She glared at the spot he used to be in, oh he would pay.

Kagome smirked as she looked at her handy work, oh yeah she was just that good. She had hung him upside down, by his tail, with a special rope that canceled out his teleporting powers. That would teach him to try and get 'freaky' with her not only in the bathroom but in the bathroom of her mother's house. She smirked as she walked away, she would let him hang around for about an hour before cutting him down.

Kurt huffed as he hung from the tree, yeah he knew he might have been pushing it, trying to get some in her mother's house, but he was a man and had his needs! Even so he made a small mental not to never surprise her in the bathroom ever again. He blinked as she walked away from him, her hips swinging in a suggestive way. Sometimes, it sucked being her boyfriend.


	20. Logan (Wolverine)

Kagome glared at the ass of a man that was mere inches away from her. He had the nerve to yell at her all because she had used a move she had learned while in Japan instead of the one he had spent the past twenty minutes teaching her. "Look it was the same concept!"

He growled at her, "It wasn't the move  _I_  taught you!"

She huffed "Does it really matter? I still kicked your sorry butt, now get out of my face!"

He growled again the hairs on the back of his neck standing up, "Listen Bub the reason we spent twenty minutes training was so you could learn  _that_  move!"

She threw her hands up in the air yet refused to back down, "Oh for God's sake!" She quickly grabbed his shoulders and swiped her foot under his legs making him go down, while in mid air she moved so she would land on top of him, one knee resting on his stomach with her other foot resting on his neck.

"There happy?"

He smirked at her as he rolled over tossing her off, "Very." She glared at him as she sat up.

"Jerk."

He smirked down at her, "Wouldn't have been so hard if you just did it in the first place, princess. Like I told you." She rolled her eyes at him as she got up dusting herself off.

"Bite me." Her voice still hand an underlying of anger which made him smirk.

"With pleasure..." She yelped as he tackled her to ground. She gasped as he easily pinned her to the ground and nipped at her neck. She blushed as he moved to hold both of her wrists with one hand the other was free to roam her body.

"You know we're supposed to be training...you baka no hentai." He smirked against her neck, "Oh we will be..." She gasped as he flipped her over and pressed his already hard member into her backside.

"Baka no hentai." He laughed as he pulled back lightly to undo his belt and pants. "We've already established I'm a hentai...yet don't see you saying no."

She blushed and huffed, "Only because I know you'll pout like a little kid if I do." He snorted as he pulled her training pants down, taking her panties as well. "I am not a child." To emphasize his point he rubbed his hard manhood against her slick wet folds.

She moaned lightly and pressed back into him, silently asking him to enter her. He smirked but did as she silently asked and swiftly entered her. Grinning as she arched her back and moaned loudly. It wasn't long before they had a hard and fast rhythm.

She gasped loudly as he slammed into her, it felt so damn good. She moaned as he leaned down to nip and lick at her neck. "Mmmm...so good."

He chuckled in her ear and shifted so he could hit her G-spot. He was rewarded by a loud moan as she came hard and fast, her walls spazzing around him, as if coaxing him to join her.

He grunted as he felt his balls tighten and slammed into her hard holding her in place as he emptied his seed in her.

It was a few minutes later that he pulled out of her and fixed their clothes. She smiled lightly as he leaned over and kissed her neck. She giggled lightly as he pulled back and helped her up.

She smiled at him and adjusted her pants. "Well...that was quite a work out." He smirked darkly at her. "Yeah it was...now...its time to work on a new move." She huffed darkly at him, "Ass." He smirked at her as he got in the proper stance.


	21. Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter nineteen.

Kagome sighed sadly as she walked through the halls of the mansion, they had come back from their vacation a week ago, and much to her displeasure Kurt hadn't joined her in the bath since. Yes she said no, when they were in her mothers house, well they were no longer in her mothers house, so what was his problem?

She pouted as she entered the  _only_  girl bathroom in the house and started running the water for what was no doubt going to be a very lonely bath. She blinked as she heard the door to the boys bathroom open and close, yes real smart Proff X place the girls bathroom right next to the boys.

As if having a house full of horny teenagers wasn't enough. Nope he thought it would be funny to increase the sexual tension by making it literally impossible to not think about the opposite sex naked. Kinda hard when you heard everything that went on in the bathroom right next to yours.

She sighed as she turned off the water and disrobed to get in, not really caring who was in the bathroom next to hers, she was more concerned about who was not in her bathroom with her when he should have been. She pouted as she got in the tub, it was so not fair.

She blinked as she listened to the water start running in the next bathroom, not like she had much choice. She shifted and tried to relax in the tub, doing her best to ignore whoever was in the other bathroom. She blinked when she heard a splash followed by some very German cursing! She blinked, Kurt was in the boys bathroom!

She got an evil grin on her face as a thought struck her, if he wouldn't join her in her bath, then she would join him in his. She quickly got out wrapping a towel around her and stuck her head out of the bathroom door, it would not do to get caught. She smirked yay the coast was clear!

She quickly walked over to the boys bathroom door and shimmied it open, thank you Remy! She quickly and silently slipped in and had to muffle her laughter, then was her Kurt, sprawled out on the floor, half in the tub and half not. He had no doubt slipped on something and landed in his painful looking position.

"Oh my, didn't know you were that flexible." She did laugh when he looked up at her and squeaked. "K-Kagome! Vhat are you doing here?"

She smirked as she  _accidently_  let her towel fall, "What's it look like? You won't join me in my bath…so I thought I'd join you in yours…" He bushed bright red and stood up, shivering as she stepped closer to him.

"V-vut…I thought you said I was a hentai?"

She batted her eyes playfully at him. "I changed my mind."

He blinked, she…changed her mind? After everything she had put him though in Japan…she changed her mind? That was so not fair! He blinked as she pressed her breasts into his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist. "So…what do you say?"

He blushed, the offer was oh so tempting but he stepped away from her, she needed to learn what it was like to be left hanging. "You, Kagome, are a hentai!" With that he poofed out of the bathroom leaving behind a very confused, horny and embarrassed Kagome. She gaped a bit glancing at the spot he was seconds before, did…did he just turn her down while calling her a hentai?

She grinned, oh if he wanted to see her be a hentai then by God he would! She quickly bent down and grabbed her towel before flinging the bathroom door open. She grinned wolfishly as she stalked her way to his room, oh yeah he was in for it now.


End file.
